fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genghis Breningoch
|kanji= ジンギス・ブレニーゴッホ |rōmaji= Jingisu Burenīgohho |alias='Temüjin' (鉄人, Temujin) Khan Evren ( , Kān Eburen; lit. "Crimson Dragon Vortigern") |race= ( ) |gender=Male |age= 19-24 (Seekers) |height= 174 cm |weight= 84 kg |birthday=August 9th, X772 |eyes= Amber |hair= Red |blood type= A+ |affiliation=35px Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= Crimson World |mark location= Chest (above his heart) |occupation= of Dragon Soul |previous occupation= Prisoner of Crimson World |team=Nibelungenlied |previous team= |partner=Jadis Lissandra |previous partner= Talbot |base of operations=Dragon Palace Castle |status= Active |relatives=Ddraig Goch (Foster Mother) Attila Fotron (Surrogate Sister) |counterpart= |magic=Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force (Draconic Sovereign) |weapons=Dyrnwyn |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Genghis Breningoch (ジンギス・ブレニーゴッホ, Jingisu Burenīgohho), born Temüjin (鉄人, Temujin), is the current of Dragon Soul, a comprised of s who were united under the ambition of conquering the of in order to prove the superiority of their race. As the leader of said , Genghis is a who learned underneath the wing of the Ddraig Goch, being bestowed with the ability to utilize Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic. Due to his various crimes effecting the ruling of , the has deemed him as a threat towards the stability of Earth Land, placing a bounty worthy of attention on his head. Having unknowingly participated in a Dragon Slayer Royale, Genghis is one of the few individuals to have held the privilege of being called the Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin) within the modern age—a title previously held by . Known as the Khan Evren ( , Kān Eburen; lit. "Crimson Dragon Vortigern") as a reference towards his ing , Genghis uses his newfound title to assist in inspiring his fellow Dragon Slayers and forming s with certain individuals who possess the power to help in his . He eventually loses the privilege to carry this title after being challenged and defeated by Damon D. Draco of Hydra Head in a titanic battle. Genghis serves as a recurring within the series Fairy Tail: Seekers, acting as Tsuyo Morduin's . Appearance Genghis is an individual who has recently reached the end of his journey as an adolescent, being labeled as a by based on his overall appearance. A slouched , messy hair and consistent scowl serve to reinforce this image. Even with said factors portraying him as a brute, his presence is reminiscent to that of a , exuding dominance over his fellow s—befitting a person who received the title of Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin). In terms of appearance, Genghis is known for standing out amongst the various members within the guild due to his average looks. He is noted for possessing harsh, angular facial features akin to tempered steel—strong jawline, prominent cheekbones, and a small pointed nose—and light skin complexion. Standing at an appropriate height for an individual within his age group, he is considered to be the sixth tallest member within the Guild after certain members. His muscular build is reminiscent of a professional , reinforcing the extraordinary physical strength he often displays within battle. He has short red hair, with his bangs falling across his forehead, and being naturally messy. His eyes are naturally narrow and angular, being amber in terms of color, and rimmed with thin defined eyebrows. Genghis is generally seen wearing attire reminiscent of a gakuran (学ラン, lit. "Western student uniform"), a type of worn by male students. This outfit was specifically chosen for him by Razia despite Genghis verbally expressing he wanted clothing fit for battle situations. Nevertheless, he often wears a white dress shirt with an upturned collar and a loose striped red tie being covered by a long-sleeved black sweater. His pants are somewhat loose, having a plaid pattern which consist of dark and light gray colors, and being held up by a brown belt. To tie the outfit together, Genghis wears a pair of brown dress shoes which resembles . During his stay within Crimson World, Genghis was forced to wear the uniform associated with the prisoners. Personality History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat : Genghis is known for being exceptional proficient within the art of , befitting of an individual who specializes within Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Rising Dragon Fist' (昇龍拳, Shōryūken): Physical Prowess with a single .]]Peak Physical Prowess: Magical Abilities in an controlled manner, manifesting an aura of .]]Immense Magical Power: , Genghis manifest an aura construct resembling a .]] Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic '''Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic and a form of Slayer Magic which falls under the category of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Genghis to utilize the element of in order to combat against s. In the hierarchy of elements, heat is traditionally viewed as inferior in comparison to the likes of fire — being classified as a "primitive element" (元の要素, gen no yōso). While said information is accurate within the realm of nature, the element of heat is considered to be formidable in the world of as it is an important aspect in the nature of fire. As such, Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic is considered to be on par with the likes of due to their similar strengths and capabilities. Having recieved the teachings of Ddraig Goch, Genghis is the sole inheritor of this magic within modern era of , acting as his primary Magic. Debuing as a , Genghis managed to acquire a Dragon Lacrima (竜の , Ryū no Rakurima; lit. "Dragon Magic Crystal") through Dealok and implant it within his body, effectively becoming a member of the . As a result of Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic, Genghis has been bestowed with the of a Heat . In turn, he possesses various characteristics which are common amongst s: lungs that are capable of unleashing concentrated heat waves, scales that offer protection against hot temperatures, and nails that can melt through titanium with ease. This essentially allows Genghis to generate and manipulate heat from any part of his body, which can be used for the purpose of melee and ranged combat. Basic Spells * Vermillion Dragon's Roar (朱竜の咆哮, Shuryū no Hōkō) * Vermillion Dragon's Red-Hot Iron Fist (朱竜の鉄火拳, Shuryū no Tekkaken) * Vermillion Dragon's Tracer Bullet (朱竜の曳光弾, Shuryū no Eikōdan) * .]]Vermillion Dragon's Extreme Melting Edge (朱竜の最冶刃, Shuryū no Saiya-jin): Supplementary Spells *'Fata Morgana' ( , Fata Mōgana; lit. "Heat Dragon's Heat Haze"): * in the midst of combat.]]Scorch Drive ( , Sukōchi Doraibu; lit. "Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: Lingering Heat Mode") ** Dragon Emergence: Rudianos ( , Doragon Emaegansu: Rudianosu; lit. "Ancient-Generation Dragon Guardian: Crimson War Hero"): Advanced Spells Dragon Force during his rematch against Tsuyo.]] Dragon Force ( , Doragon Fōsu; lit. "Dragon's Power") is an advanced ability, being considered the most powerful state attainable by a practitioner of Dragon Slayer Magic; granting them power comparable to that which a real possesses: the potential to utterly destroy everything. This ability is known for being extremely difficult to achieve, with initially requiring an external catalyst to do so before they are capable of utilizing it manually. Nevertheless, upon entering Dragon Force, the user is transformed into a Dragovian ( , Doragobian; lit. "Humanoid Dragon"), gaining traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canine teeth and scale-like patterns on their skin. Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful techniques. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess to extraordinary levels, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible and takes the appearance of a Dragon, similar to Aura Synthesis. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic Power employed. However, Dragon Force is considered to be a double-edged sword as harnessing the power of this ability for prolonged periods of time will result in the user becoming exhausted as they will rapidly drain their magical power. As a , Genghis is capable of activating Dragon Force at will, without the need to consume external sources of Magic. This is primarily contributed to the Dragon Lacrima residing within his body, acting as the external catalyst needed to trigger Dragon Force. However when compared to the 's , *'World-Destroying Conjuration: Corona Dragon Devouring Horn' (劫火・光環竜食い角, Gōka: Kōkanryū Kuikaku) Draconic Sovereign against Irkalla, his strongest form.]]Draconic Sovereign ( , Dorakonikku Soburin; lit. "God-Killing Dragon") * taking on the embodiment of itself—the .]]Crimson Purgatory: Lingering Heat Burning Sun (紅煉獄・残暑積悪, Kurenai Rengoku: Zansho Sekijitsu) Relationships Quotes *''"We, Dragon Slayers, were meant to rule over this world run by these pathetic humans. Now let's divide and conquer."'' — Genghis speaking to Jadis and Annis. *''"I ruled. Even if it was for a short while, it felt…right, dare I say. It felt so natural for me to take command of those bugs that dared try to stand in the way of a Dragon Slayer. I believe that is the true order of life. How Dragon Slayer is meant to be. We are created as a way to slay our foes and take control of the world. Why else would they teach us their magic? To stop a war, you say? Please, war can never be stopped. At least not unless you have a king that watches all and commands everything. Hehehe, but what do I know? I'm just a humbled prisoner, telling stupid stories."'' — Genghis, monologuing to the guard. Trivia *Genghis' appearance is based off Mikoto Suoh from K, an anime and manga series. *According to Jadis, Genghis enjoys eating anything that is made by Razia Sultana. *Genghis' name derives from , the founder and emperor of the . *Genghis' main theme throughout Fairy Tail: Seekers is called You Are My King; his battle theme is Dragon Rises. However, during his clash against Bianca Highlander, his battle theme changes to God Mode. *For reasons unknown, Genghis harbors a great hatred towards and often hunts them in his spare time. *Genghis' initial status are: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Member Category:Dragon Slayer King